Learning You
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Sudsy Superheroes, Bachelorette Parties, Late-Night Laundry, and everyone's favorite blue-eyed physicist and his lovely, more-than-a-friend friend
1. Learning You

**AN: This is sort of an "extra" type thing from my other fic "The Literature Juxtaposition". You guys have been so wonderfully supportive that I am releasing this little treat. :D I've included a little bit from the fanfiction itself to flesh out the end a little more. **

** This takes place right after Eli and Sheldon get home from the club. **

**SPOILER ALERT! (contains spoilers from another JMA fanfiction)**

Eli was pushed against the outside of the door to her apartment as Sheldon pressed himself to her. Their hands were everywhere, a fevered tangle of arms and lips. She was caught in the struggle between taking a much needed breath or pulling apart from Sheldon's mouth. This was so unexpected of him, Eli began to wonder if he had accidentally taken a sip of Lizzy's drink after dehydrating on the dance floor. Even if he had, she wasn't complaining. She smiled into their kiss. The metalic screech of her key hitting the door as she searched for the lock distracted them from the heavy breathing they shared. In one swift movement, without opening his eyes or breaking the kiss, Sheldon directed her hand to the slot and turned, unlocking the door with a satisfying click. The door fell out from behind Eli, but Sheldon's supprisingly sturdy arms kept her from falling and guided her into the apartment.

Sheldon reached over and swung the door closed behind him. Eli took the momentary pause to breathe. She seemed to have exposed something within Sheldon. The man was typically so…so…innocent. He was almost childlike at times. It was invigorating to see him so searingly warm, so absorbed in an equation that didn't involve any variables, or constants, or limits, or whatever else she had forgotten from college calculus. This was simple. She and Sheldon were here, now, together. She didn't care if she'd regret it in the morning. Sheldon was leaving tomorrow and she wanted to spend this last night with him. She just wanted him.

In an instant, Sheldon was back before her. His arms rested on the curve of her hips. She looked up at him, hoping he would see the adoration she felt for him. His blue eyes were soft in return. Sheldon may have been supprisingly passionate, but he was not overcome. The calm of still water that was reflected in his irises allowed her relax, stop worrying, just breathe in and experience the moment. He gently brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was deliberate and warm, yet sweet and lingering. As his lips hovered just above hers.

"Sheldon," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his neck.

He stepped away. His hands moved from her waist to her elbows, holding her back. His lucid eyes froze over and he bowed his head in an attempt to hide his blush. He took another step back, letting his fingertips trace down her forearms and let her go. Her fingers tried to grasp his, tired to keep the heat between them so she would not have to force her heart to stop its magnificent pounding.

"Eli," he did not make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I shouldn't have." She backed away from him, "I'll just go shower I guess." She quickly walked to her room and tried to hide the tears.

…

Sheldon paced back and forth as he tried desperatly to slow his pulse. He checked his watch again and lifted his fingers from his neck. It was no use. The blood still coursed through his veins at a dangerously high rate. He watched as his fingers jittered with adrenaline. What cruel hell was this? Sheldon continued his pacing. Images of Eli filled his head. He pictured the way her hips had moved when she had danced and the way they had felt under his hands and against his body. He savored the memory of her kisses and emerald gaze. His ears were still ringing from the heavy bass of the music. He was caught in a paradox. Everything in his head, all of his logic told him to take a cold shower, slip into bed, and board the plane tomorrow without another thought, but the rest of him knew that was impossible. Sheldon could never leave Eli. Something burned within him. It was something that would not let him fly back to Pasadena without doing something, anything. So, he walked to Eli's door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. His knuckles gently rapped on the wood.

"Eli," he breathed.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Eli,"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Eli," there was no answer. Forcing aside a stomach full of nerves, Sheldon pushed the door open.

"Eli?" he called, but she was not in her room.

…

"Eli?" Eli heard a soft voice mew her name and put down her book. She sat up in the bath tub and listened again. Nothing.

"Sheldon?" she asked herself. Her brows creased in thought as she bit her lower lip and contemplated the situation. Taking a sip of wine, she sank back into the thick blanket of bubbles and decided to wait.

"Eli?" Sheldon called again. His voice was laced with the slightest trace of desperation.

"Sheldon, I'm in here," she finally responded. A triple knock sounded at the bathroom door. "Come in," she said taking another sip of wine.

…

"Oh," No sooner had Sheldon entered than his face turned the deep rose of her bath towels on the shelf behind him. "I'm sorry,"

Though her body was entirely immersed in a cloud of suds, there was little left to the imagination.

"Sheldon, hand me a towel please,"

Sheldon caught his eyes tracing the lines of her collar bones before he averted them away, blushing even redder. Sheldon quickly turned and grabbed one of the pink towels. He held it open for her to step into and kept his eyes stuck to the floor with his neck arched so forcefully it was painful. He did not see her but heard the slight splashing of the water as she stood and saw her tiny feet step onto the bathmat. He smiled when she wriggled her white-painted toes in the soft pink shag. She held up her arms and he took that as a cue to wrap the towel around her. As his arms encircled her shoulders, they encountered the warmth of Eli's wet flesh and the overwhelming scent of rasberries. Sheldon reveled in the softness of her hair against his cheek as he let himself hold her just a fraction of a second longer until she took hold of the terrycloth wrap. Eli turned to face him and secured the towel around her and let her red curls cascade down her shoulders. A horrible swelling collected itself in Sheldon's throat as she shook out her hair and smiled at him. She led the way back into her bedroom.

Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Eli complete her nightly ritual. He watched her brush her teeth and massage lotion over her smooth skin., Every night should be like this, he thought to himself and was reminded of the waning time he had left. With decisive resolve he approached Eli who was running a brush through her hair. Her eyes met his in the mirror that was hung over the bureau. Sheldon forgave Leonard for such an infatuation with Penny. He understood now.

Tentatively, Sheldon brushed the back of his fingers along the soft skin of her shoulder, watching as goosebumps pocked her skin. In the mirror he could see that she had closed her eyes. She slightly angled her face towards him and he felt the cool mint of her sigh. Sheldon breathed in the floral scent of her hair and the sweet rasberry bouquet of her skin. Before he had time to think, he placed his lips gently at the junction of her neck and shoulder. His long fingers swept her curls out of the way as his mouth continued to roam her neck and shoulders. Eli drew in sharp, shallow breaths of air, shivering at his touch. Her back arched slightly against his chest and he was forced to hold her closer as she threatened to collapse on unsteady legs.

"Sheldon," she moaned into his ear as the hand whose fingers were not interlaced with his wove its way into Sheldons dark hair. This time, Sheldon did not stiffen and retreat. Instead, he clutched her to him as a child would a bear, with unreserved trust and devotion.

In response, Eli spun around and captured his mouth in a voracious kiss. Sheldon lost the temperate lid he had had on the sitaution. In an instant his pulse was racing again. There was something between them that Sheldon could not explain. For most of his life he had dealt with physics, yet there was some unknown force acting upon them. With what control he had left of his mind, Sheldon ran a calculation. He converted his weight into kilograms and multiplied it by what he assumed was Eli's. He tried to divide by the radius between their centers of mass. Next he tried to divide by the radius between their centers of mass, but could nto divide by zero. He struggled against his racing heart and Eli's soft lips to run a limit. Once he managed that he multiplied by Einstein's constant. Indeed, gravitaion was not responsible for the attraction he felt towards Eli, yet, it felt only natural. No matter how hard he tried, Sheldon would never be able to explain in terms of physics so important a biological phenomenon as love.

…

Though very shocked, Eli was immensly glad that Sheldon had come into her room. After their kiss in the living room, she had been embarssed and thought Sheldon was put off by what he would for sure call avarice. She had been worried that she had come on far too strong. However, as she now entirely relied on Sheldon's arms for support, it appeared she had been wrong.

She turned and kissed him. Melding herself to him until she could no longer breathe. She pushed Sheldon gently until the backs of his legs collided with the bed. With another fierce kiss, he toppled onto the quilt. He broke the kiss then as his mouth gaped and his eyes shot open in surprise. Eli chuckled slightly and Sheldon wrinkled his brows at her. She reassured him with a quick kiss as she took hold of his shirt and pulled them into a sitting position. Sheldon sat opposite her, his legs crossed, his head tilted slightly. Eli leaned forward and kissed him again. Her fingers moved to his collar and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Sheldon curiously regarded her hands. Eli could feel his eyes as they crept over her wrists, up her arms and settled on her face. She did not look up at him. Focusing only on the buttuns, she bit her lip. Her hands were shaking.

Finally, Eli was able to sweep the shirt back and over his shoulders. Now, she looked into his eyes. Her gaze darted from one blue depth to another as her hands once again wandered down his chest, untucking his white T-shirt from the belted waistband of his pants. Sheldon lifted his arms and Eli had to rise to her knees to slide it up and over his head. Eli marveled at Sheldon's bare chest as he neatly folded both shirts and placed them on the nightstand. His skin was pale, but perfect. Like a Renaissance sculpture, he was beautiful. She detected the slight but lean muscles in his arms and back as he moved. His superhero T-shirts had hidden him so well, she thought to herself as he moved back to her. She traced the definition of his biceps as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lovely," she whispered in his ear before pressing her smiling lips to his cheek.

"Hardly,"

Eli fell back onto the bed and pulled Sheldon down to her. With her hands on his now bare chest, she could feel the tautness of his muscles.

"Is something wrong?" She held his face gently.

"No," he told her. "I've just never…never…you're so petite…won't my body weight restrict your breathing?"

"Sheldon, if you're worried about suffocating me, it's too late." He didn't quite understand her metaphor, so she pushed his elbows apart until he was forced to relax.

"Oh," Eli could feel him smile into their kiss.

For along time they just kissed, content in eachother's embrace. Sheldon's lips left Eli's as he turned his head to the bare skin of her flat stomach where he had lifted the hem of her t-shirt. His long hands glided over the soft skin there, dexterous fingers bending to brush circles around her navel. He played the piano, she remembered as he pressed his mouth over the tiny dell and she quivered beneath his touch. Sheldon slowly pushed the shirt up higher. He traced the rise of her ribcage, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. When his hands slid further up the shirt and discovered she was bare beneath the single layer of cotton, his eyes flew to hers, asking for permission. Eli found the notion endearing and arched into his touch. Rather than linger, however, Sheldon swallowed heavily and continued his advance and removed the shirt before nudging her onto her side so that she faced away from him.

"I want to learn everything about you," He kissed her shoulder blade.

Eli did not protest as his explorations continued. Sheldon raised himself to one elbow and smoothed her hair lightly back and behind her ears. She sighed as he kissed her neck again. She let her eyes close. No one had ever paid so close attention to her. Every moment was a whole new world of wonderful.

Sheldon continued to trace her body. Ever the scientist, he intensly studied her back. Two fingers looping feather-light down the line of vertebrae and up the smooth skin of her forearm. His hands then skated over the valley of her side and up the peak of her hip. Eli wore only underwear and Sheldon ghosted over the waistband, settling back down on her thigh. He pulled her back to face him, her lips desperately searching for his after the time apart, her hands winding themselves in his short hair. His hands slid down the length of her leg, bending her knee over his hip. His fingertips made small circles over the delicate skin on the back of her knees.

"Sheldon," His movements sent electric tendrils of pleasure across her body and she shivered, grasping at his back, pulling him closer to her. After all of his ministrations, she could not get close enough.

Rolling so that she lay atop him, Eli littered his face with light kisses. She felt him kiss the hollow of her throat and a gasp escaped her parted lips. Eli let her hands drop to his belt as she looked into his eyes. He looked back at her and traced her lips. Long ago, Eli had ran out of words to describe those eyes.

…

Eli awoke before the sun rose. The darkness of her bedroom was begining to allay into easy blue. There was a warm breath on her neck, and her legs were tangled with those of another. There was a sigh and she felt the arm that was wrapped around her waist tighten. It meandered up her back and around her shoulders, holding her close. She smiled as a dark-haired head settled into the crook of her neck, pillowed under her chin.

_Sheldon. _She draped her hand over his bare chest, feeling the cadence of his heartbeat. It was calm and steady with the tempo of sleep. She could see the soft corner of his lips, and gently kissed the skin there. His pulse jumped at the contact. This delighted Eli and she began to experiment. She brought her lips down his neck and back up to his chin, his ears. Each time, his heart thuddered under her palm.

She jumped slightly when his hand covered hers on his chest. Eli looked down at Sheldon and watched as his lovely, incandescent eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Mmmm," he purred, "Indeed,"

She felt the cool of his lips on the hollow of her throat and her stomach quivered with delight. Her entire body shuddered at his touch. On her neck, she could feel his lips turn up into a smile. He loved that he could elicit such a response from her.

Prior to the previous night, Sheldon had been bewildered, and inexperienced; but, with his open innocence, he had trusted her. After only a short time, he was able to locate all of points on her body that caused her to melt in his arms. Like a cartogropher he had memorized every curve and slight camber of her topography. He was a fast learner. His fingertips had wasted no time in finding the sensitive skin behind her knees. She remebered the way he had blown cool air behind her ear and how he had softly kissed her navel. In sweet reminiscence, sleep claimed them once again.

…

Bright morning light shone through Sheldon's eyelids. He opened them. Eli was fast asleep and tucked against his chest. He pulled her closer to him.

Pure joy tugged at his lips and at his heart. Perhaps it was the enraptured state of his brain chemistry from the lingering endorphins, or her rasberry scent. Or, perhaps, it was simply the way the iridescent light reflected off of her copper curls. Tenderly, he brushed a few stray locks away from her face. In her sleep, she was smiling. Never had Sheldon been so…content.

His bladder, however, had a different idea. Sheldon untangled himself from her and the bedding and went into the bathroom. Deciding to also take a shower, he stepped into the shower and began to contemplate the last night. Memories of what they had shared poured over him like the water. Never would it just be 'coitus' with Eli. He finally understood the distinction in the idiom 'making love'.

Sheldon shut off the water, toweled, and dressed. When he entered the bedroom, he realized Eli was no longer in the bed. Walking through the apartment, he found her. She was sitting at her desk, vehemently typing away on her computer. Sheldon noticed she was wearing his shirt, the one she had bought. He leaned against the door frame and smiled. She was very attractive, he decided, in HIS shirt.

Not wishing to disturb her creative process, Sheldon retreated into his room. Checking the time, he lamented. It was 11:48 and he was scheduled to depart on a two-o'clock flight. With a sigh, he pulled his suitcase from under the bed.

He had just finished packing and cataloguing his socks when Eli appeared in the doorway. Her eyes followed his movements, an expression of dejection painted on her face. Her lively spirit was subdued by the gravity of the situation.

"I wish," she started, "I wish you would stay."

"And I wish you would be accompanying me on my return. He folded a t-shirt and placed it in the bag.

"But, that would be," he paused before choking out, "illogical."

She grabbed another article of clothing and folded it. Handing it to him, she said, "I know."

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. They were rueful and full of sadness.

…

At the airport terminal, Sheldon was called for boarding.

"You better go," Eli told him when he refused to move.

Finally, Sheldon stood. Eli handed him his messenger bag.

"It's heavier," he commented.

"Just a little going away present,"

Sheldon opened the flap on his bag and pulled out a folder full of paper.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that you had finished all of the reading you had brought with you and thought you might want something to pass the time."

Sheldon looked at the first page. In Courier New was a title,

"'Peculiar Idiosyncrasies: A novel by Aurelia Huntington'." He looked to Eli wide eyed. "You did it!"

"Yep," she giggled but was stopped by the final call.

"Eli," Sheldon held her hands.

"Sheldon?"

He traced her lips and the contours of her face with his thumbs. He had never felt emotions such as these before. He told her the first thing that came to him.

"Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touched and touching."

"Never parted," she whispered, holding his face in her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. She clenched her eyes shut, holding him tightly to her. She wanted to never let go.

Pulling away, winded, Sheldon blushed with embarassment at the public display. Several bystanders clapped or whistled.

"Go," she shoved him lightly, almost playfully.

Eli kept her eyes glued to his back as he showed the flight attendant his ticket. Before boarding, he flashed her a valiant Vulcan salute. Eli giggled loudly, sending one right back. _Live long and prosper, Sheldon_.

…

After seating himself on the plane, Sheldon noticed an ache in his chest. Oh dear, this was not a proper time for his hypochondria to surface. A stinging bruned in his eyes. Allergies, too? He swiped away the tear before it could roll down his cheek. With a deep breath, the pain in his heart continued. Was it the pressure? The altitude? Sheldon felt sick. Had he caught something whilst conducting he pre-flight arangements in the crowded airport?

Sheldon stared longingly out the window. He watched as miles and miles of Virginia passed and disapeared beneath him. Already he missed Eli.

With sudden inspiration, he pulled forth the mauscript from his bag. He flipped to the first page. Scrawled in elegant script were the lyrics to "Soft Kitty". They were followed by a short message:

_ Sheldon, love sick is a kind of sick, right? _

Sheldon traced where she had drawn a heart and signed her name. Turning to the next page, he began to read.

…

Sheldon left on Saturday. On Sunday, Eli made pancakes.

**Pretty please leave a review and I will love you forever! **


	2. Destiny

**AN: You guys keep me writing! Here's more.**

**This takes place the Thursday after The Wednesday they fall asleep together and before the Friday where they go clubbing.**

Sheldon could not stop smiling. His face ached from the misuse of these muscles. Everywhere he went, his lips stayed poised in their grin. His mood was greatly improved and his lecture had gone splendidly.

"And that is all for today. How about we knock it off early." He turned to the students before him. They had all spent the past hour shuffling in their seats, obviously afflicted with spring fever. He knew that he showed the furthest prognosis himself. "If you have any questions, you have two minutes to speak up, but otherwise, good day." Sheldon's eyes quickly scanned the students. No hands shot up so he gathered his bag and shot out the door.

As he opened the door and stepped into the warmth of the southern spring, a gentle breeze washed over him. Ignoring his typical allergies, he filled his lungs with the sweet air and took off towards the quad. Sheldon enjoyed the light exercise of perusing the campus. It was a shame he didn't go outdoors much.

A shame indeed, he thought a petite mass of red curls bounced towards him.

"Sheldon!" Eli bounded, clobbering him in a hug. "I'm so glad I caught you!"

"Hello, Eli," Sheldon unwrapped her arms from his neck as he caught a group of his students eyeing him from behind a tree a few feet away. They laughed and he felt his face grow warm. Eli slid off of him and fell into stride beside him.

"How about lunch?" she asked after they had walked for a moment in silence.

"Well, as my dining schedule is already dead and burried," he looked down at her smiling eyes, "I would love lunch."

"Great, but first…" She startled him by grabbing hold of his sleeve and pulling him back the way they had come at a jog.

"Eli!" Sheldon protested as he was pulled along.

Eli slowed to a walk, Sheldon's hand still wrapped around hers. "I want to show you something. I know you've done your research about everthing else, but this place is…special." She looped her arm around his elbow.

They walked for some time and Sheldon enjoyed the peaceful venture. The campus was truly dazzling in the spring time. Sheldon had never before seen such an abundance of bright green. He listened to Eli's creative eloquency describe all of it with stories, and poems, and songs. Like a muse, she never ran out of inspiration.

As she talked, Sheldon looked around. After he was sure that no more students were lurking in the shrubbery or behind the brick walls, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips into Eli's hair. He stood back straight before anyone could see. He had never predicted such a radical paradigm shift to occur in his lifetime. Infact, he'd never given it much thought. Sheldon worried about singularity and the newest Batman comic, not romance. How strange, he couldn't bring himself to find fault in his current condition.

Eventually, they ambled into denser woods and Sheldon could smell the wet, earthy scent of the forest.

"Close your eyes," Eli whispered as she stepped in front of him.

"Eli, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is. Now eyes closed!" Sheldon closed his eyes but not before he gave them a dramatic roll. "Drama queen," he thought he heard Eli laugh under her breath.

She took him and led him slowly forward. Their crunching footsteps became wooden clopping.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," Sheldon opened his eyes and looked out over the water. He and Eli were standing on a bridge that suspended over a small body of water.

"It's the Crim Dell bridge," said Eli as she looked into the water. Sheldon didn't say anything as he watched the light come through the trees, bounce off the water, cascade over Eli's cinnamon hair. "There's a legend."

"A legend?"

"_Legend has it_," she took his hands and walked backwards until she had led them to the center of the bridge, "that if a couple kisses at the center of the bridge, they are destined to be together."

"Interesting," he looked back over the water at the trees. Eli went to lean against the railing and Sheldon joined her, resting on his forearms. He understood why she had brought him here.

Eli looked at him then turned her eyes back to her hands, "My old roommate, she moved out because she got married. We always thought it was because of the magic.

"I know," she continued, "that you probrably think it's all just a bunch of hokum, but I've always liked the idea: making your own destiny." She twisted a leaf in her hands before throwing it into the water with a heavy breath.

With the gap between her lips, Sheldon leaned over and placed his lips just barely against hers. He tried to pull back quickly, but kissed her a second time, this time longer and sweeter, just to make sure the magic took hold.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairytales."

"Have you thought that, perhaps, I simply enjoy kissing you?"

He spoke with such candid conviction Eli could but laugh and Sheldon's blue eyes sparkled.

"Come on, Romeo, have you been to the square yet?"

**Leave a comment. Maybe a suggestion? (wink, wink) you'll get a shoutout if I choose yours! **


	3. Merchant's Square

**AN: Hey there guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been TOTALLY OBSESSED with my new Star Wars fic. But I'm Back to the "Sheli" I just enjoy writing the two of them and I can't stop. So I'll probably keep going until there aren't any more plot bunnies nibbling at my heels. ENJOY!**

* * *

**(**This takes place after the night Sheldon and Eli fall asleep together. And for those of you who haven't read the original: they are at the William and Mary Campus in Virginia)

Sheldon could not stop smiling. His face ached from the misuse of these muscles. Everywhere he went, his lips stayed poised in their grin. His mood was greatly improved and his lecture had gone splendidly.

"And that is all for today. How about we knock it off early." He turned to the students before him. They had all spent the past hour shuffling in their seats, obviously afflicted with spring fever. He knew that he showed the furthest prognosis himself. "If you have any questions, you have two minutes to speak up, but otherwise, good day." Sheldon's eyes quickly scanned the students. No hands shot up so he gathered his bag and shot out the door.

As he opened the door and stepped into the warmth of the southern spring, a gentle breeze washed over him. Ignoring his typical allergies, he filled his lungs with the sweet air and took off towards the quad. Sheldon enjoyed the light exercise of perusing the campus. It was a shame he didn't go outdoors much.

A shame indeed, he thought a petite mass of red curls bounced towards him.

"Sheldon!" Eli bounded, clobbering him in a hug. "I'm so glad I caught you!"

"Hello, Eli," Sheldon unwrapped her arms from his neck as he caught a group of his students eying him from behind a tree a few feet away. They laughed and he felt his face grow warm. Eli slid off of him and fell into stride beside him.

"How about lunch?" she asked after they had walked for a moment in silence.

"Well, as my dining schedule is already dead and buried," he looked down at her smiling eyes, "I would love lunch."

"Great, but first…" She startled him by grabbing hold of his sleeve and pulling him back the way they had come at a jog.

"Eli!" Sheldon protested as he was pulled along.

Eli slowed to a walk, Sheldon's hand still wrapped around hers. "I want to show you something. I know you've done your research about everything else, but this place is…special." She looped her arm around his elbow.

They walked for some time and Sheldon enjoyed the peaceful venture. The campus was truly dazzling in the spring time. Sheldon had never before seen such an abundance of bright green. He listened to Eli's creative eloquence describe all of it with stories, and poems, and songs. Like a muse, she never ran out of inspiration.

As she talked, Sheldon looked around. After he was sure that no more students were lurking in the shrubbery or behind the brick walls, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips into Eli's hair. He stood back straight before anyone could see. He had never predicted such a radical paradigm shift to occur in his lifetime. In fact, he'd never given it much thought. Sheldon worried about singularity and the newest Batman comic, not romance. How strange, he couldn't bring himself to find fault in his current condition.

Eventually, they ambled into denser woods and Sheldon could smell the wet, earthy scent of the forest.

"Close your eyes," Eli whispered as she stepped in front of him.

"Eli, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is. Now eyes closed!" Sheldon closed his eyes but not before he gave them a dramatic roll. "Drama queen," he thought he heard Eli laugh under her breath.

She took him and led him slowly forward. Their crunching footsteps became wooden clopping.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," Sheldon opened his eyes and looked out over the water. He and Eli were standing on a bridge that suspended over a small body of water.

"It's the Crim Dell bridge," said Eli as she looked into the water. Sheldon didn't say anything as he watched the light come through the trees, bounce off the water, and cascade over Eli's cinnamon hair. "There's a legend."

"A legend?"

"_Legend has it_," she took his hands and walked backwards until she had led them to the center of the bridge, "that if a couple kisses at the center of the bridge, they are destined to be together."

"Interesting," he looked back over the water at the trees. Eli went to lean against the railing and Sheldon joined her, resting on his forearms.

"I know," she continued, "that you probably think it's all just a bunch of hokum, but I've always liked the idea." She twisted a leaf in her hands before throwing it into the water with a heavy breath.

With the gap between her lips, Sheldon leaned over and kissed her lightly. He tried to pull back quickly, but kissed her a second time, this time longer and sweeter, just to make sure the magic took hold.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales."

"I believe in precaution," he told her, "I'd just prefer to be safe rather than sorry."

He winced at his cliche and Eli laughed.

"Come on, Shakespeare, have you been to the square yet?"

…

"You know all of this is rife with an erroneous blurring of the lines of history." Sheldon squinted into the square. The cobblestone street was lined by little artisan shops and craftsmen. "I wouldn't dare say this is a representation of nineteenth-century life. No, this, this is some atrocious meddling of a fairy tale," he scowled before adding, "with more disease."

"Oh, hush, you." Eli laughed and leaned into him. She knew he was having a ball, if for the entirely wrong reason. "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" He glared down at her, "Cute?" Eli silenced his arguments with a quick kiss.

"You're cute," she made an exaggerated puppy-dog face.

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes. Good, she'd gotten hm to shut up.

"How about lunch?" she asked him.

"Alright." Eli led him around the corner and into The Cheese Shop.

…

"How about this one?" Eli turned around and faced Sheldon.

"Very fashionable," the corners of his lips turned up as she sashayed around the small shop in the calico bonnet.

"You think?" She turned to the mirror. "No, you're definitely right, the little flowers match my eyes." She turned back to Sheldon and he could see and feel the joviality in her smile.

"Okay where to next?" Sheldon was surprised at the now automatic reaction for him to grab her hand when it drifted to close to his. He liked it.

"I think I saw a soap shop a couple doors down," he offered.

"Oh, yeah! Come on!" She pulled him all the way until they climbed the steps into the quaint shop.

Sheldon's nose was assailed by a cacophony of scents. There was the tang of lemon grass, the swarth of cotton, and the faint suggestion of soft roses. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"They make the best soaps here." Eli turned to him, a milky white cube held to her nose, "and it's all organic."

"A little infused pig fat, really."

"Actually, goat milk." Eli sneered at him playfully.

Sheldon himself began to peruse the selections. There were cucumber melons and lavenders. He lifted the purple lavender to his nose. Timid. Smooth. It smelt just like Memaw. Wrapping it securely in his palm, he continued to browse. He spotted a pink Lily of the Valley bar and a yellow jasmine and a beige oatmeal one as well. Smelling an off-white gardenia chunk, Sheldon continued down the row, looking at Eli over his shoulder as he went.

She was talking with the shopkeeper who was an older woman dressed in a frock and apron. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Sheldon smiled to himself. Eli was such a perfect fit. He looked out of the window and into the street. A horse-drawn carriage rolled past, carting some make-believe dignitary, and Sheldon was caught up in the moment. It was like time travel. Even if it wasn't perfect it was close enough to still be comfortable. He looked up at the bright sun that shone through the vibrant green of the trees and splayed shadows on the street. It really was beautiful. Finally, he looked back to Eli. She belonged here.

Sheldon set down the gardenia soap as he grew incredibly melancholy. Tomorrow was his last day and he would be leaving Williamsburg. He would be leaving Eli. No amount of folklore magic could prevent that. He hoped their kiss on the bridge had worked. He never wanted to leave her but as he saw her there, he knew he could never take her away from this place.

Turning back to the rows of soap, Sheldon's eye was snatched by a bright magenta display by the window. He approached it to investigate, but his nose had already identified the scent. He knew the perfume so well. Grasping one of the soaps, he lifted it to his face and inhaled.

Raspberries.

* * *

**More on the way...**


	4. The Honeymoon I

**AN: Haven't updated this in a while. (eek :o ) But now I have a lot of good ideas. The Honeymoon will be in two parts and this is a kind of rewrite from the first "Kryptonite" chapter. I also tried to write Leonard's Best Man Speech, but that was a flop. Maybe someday…**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT and long live the "Sheli!"**

…

"Ladies and gentlemen," Howard's voice boomed from the microphone, the music momentarily stopped, "please welcome Sheldon and Eli for their first dance as Mr and Mrs Cooper."

"Well, Dr. Cooper, we did it. Are you ready?"

Sheldon held out his elbow for her to take hold of. "After you ," Together they emerged into the crowd of cheering guests and flashing cameras. They settled in the center of the floor and everyone quieted around them. It felt like hours before the music finally began. She had chosen the song with the interests of her new husband in mind. She knew he would love it. The slow ballad began to play and within seconds Sheldon's lips turned up in a smile.

"Eli," he whispered quietly in her ear, "how pleasantly surprising."

"The boys actually suggested it." She laughed into his shoulder.

"No, I think it was all your idea," he smirked into her hair. "After the first Superman marathon, I remember, you sang it in the shower everyday for twelve days."

"No fooling you."

"I remember," he said and began to half-whisper, half-sing softly into her ear so that no one could hear. "_Can you read my mind? Do you know what it is you do to me?" _ Eli shook at the tenderness in his voice. _Will you look at me?_ She thought to herself, _quivering, like a little girl, shivering_. She looked into his lucid blue eyes and knew he could see right through her. Like some kind of Superman, he looked at her like he looked at the universe, with amazing knowledge and understanding. It was if he could read her mind, as if he could picture the things she was thinking of.

"_If you need a friend, I'm the one to fly to_."

"If you need to be loved," she whispered back to him, no longer just singing, "Here I am. Read my mind."

As the song finished its final decrescendo, wedding guests began to tap on their champagne flutes lightly with their cutlery.

"I don't understand," said Sheldon.

"They want us to kiss," she blushed when Sheldon obliged the reception party.

…

"Bye, Penny."

"Bye, Sweetie." Penny threw her arms briefly around Sheldon before returning to Leonard's side who was grasping Sheldon in a strong armed, surprisingly masculine, one-sided embrace.

"Thank you, Penny," Eli held her hand, "for everything. It was so beautiful."

Penny just nodded her welcome and Eli could tell she was hiding tears behind the smile. She gave her friend one last, warm embrace before stepping away, feeling her own eyes tear up. Oh, well, she laughed and let them flow. Everyone cries at weddings. She ran to where Sheldon stood by the car waiting to take them to the airport and on into their lives together.

"Oh, wait." Eli stopped in her tracks and quickly threw the bouquet into the crowd of family and well-wishers. She continued her sprint to Sheldon, just catching Penny's electrified screech as they stepped into the car.

Eli put down the window yelling goodbyes past the tears and blowing kisses at the blurry faces that passed by. There was a tear for William and each of her brothers. There was a smile for her parents and for her new in-laws. There was a wave for her friends. And, finally, when she rolled up the windows there was one for her from her husband.

Husband. It was a word of the many she knew that now had so much more meaning. She looked up at Sheldon as the lights passed on his face. Husband. It was synonymous to "love"; to "forever".

"This is for us," Sheldon pulled a packet out of his ever-present messenger bag on the floor of the car.

"What is it?" Eli gently pushed open the flap and reached inside.

On top of a stack of paper work and glossy brochures was a hand written note:

_Dear Sheldon and Eli, _

_This is from all of love you two so much and hope you have a fabulous honeymoon._

The large looping script became much finer and slightly darker.

_We each chipped in and got a romantic gift that kicks the crap out a gravy boat. _

The next part was written in small letters, all capitalized, with a felt tipped marker: _We'll be there to pick you up at the airport when you get back. Until then, have a nice time and try not to freak out. Congratulations, Buddy. _

Eli had to stifle a laugh when Sheldon read aloud with shock: _May your loins forever be fruitful._Oh, Amy.

It ended with a simple, "_Mazel Tov_," followed by a hand-drawn winky face. That had Wolowitz written all over it.

Eli smiled. The letter was signed; Penny with a heart, Howard and Bernadette, Leonard, Rajesh K., and Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Oh, Dear Lord," Sheldon gasped beside her.

"What?" Eli looked over his shoulder at the reservation confirmation print out and the plane ticket parcel. Over and over again the same site appeared. She took it from Sheldon's petrified fingers. "Honduras?"

…

"_Bienvenidos!"_ a voice echoed from the sky and Eli shot awake to find it was actually the pilot's voice. "We are beginning our descent into the Juan Manuel Gálvez International Airport. I hope you have a pleasant stay. The sun is just breaking over the Island and it looks to be a very agreeable day. Please remember to let those in rows ahead of you to disembark…"

Eli squinted out of the window where the plane was descending. Past the mist of clouds, there was clear azure ocean and a vibrant green inland. The sky was painted by the golden aura of daybreak. As her ears popped with the descent, Eli could feel her stomach turn with excitement. All of the trouble of two red-eye flights, a horrible layover in Atlanta, and one grumpy Sheldon were all worth the image that seemed to swim in the air below her.

"Sheldon," she nudged her husband awake beside her, but he was already staring out of the porthole. He took her hand as the plane touched ground.

…

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" A voice with a thick hispanic accent called to Sheldon and Eli and hoisted his sign a little higher.

"Yes?" asked Sheldon rolling his luggage to a stop.

"Hello, my name is Martin;" with a robust "ee" sound. "I will be your driver this morning to take you to your resort."

"Drive us?" Sheldon turned to Eli for confirmation.

"Yes, it is part of the complementary service included with your honeymoon reservation. And, _¡felicidades!_ If I might add,"

"_Gracias_, Martin," said Eli. "We'll follow you." Sheldon felt her take his arm and looked down to catch her bright smile.

"Alright, this way." He motioned with an outstretched arm the way they were meant to go.

As soon as they stepped out of the airport and into the warm air, Sheldon felt his tired and cramped muscles begin to relax. He pulled Eli closer to his side.

"I hope," said Martin as Sheldon helped him load their luggage into the trunk of the car, "I hope you will be staying for the festival in La Ceiba. This year it is held Saturday, but the celebration has already begun in some towns." He closed the hood.

"Festival?" At Sheldon's side Eli bubbled.

"Every year, _Hondureños _celebrate the patron saint of the city, Isidore. There's a whole shindig with a parade." Sheldon recited, reading from the encyclopedia that was his brain. Of course, he'd done his research.

"Like Mardis Gras? Or Cinco de Mayo?"

Sheldon shook his head, "Slightly." Inside, however, he looked forward to the festival, knowing Eli would enjoy it.

"You must see it!" the driver held open the door for the couple before sliding into the driver's seat. "Oh, and the Copán Ruins."

"Mayan," Sheldon told Eli, happy to know that their excursion would not simply be pleasurable, but educational as well.

"And the Bay Islands _son perfecto para _snorkeling!" Martin did not seem to notice slipping in and out of Spanish. Neither did Sheldon, for he continued on with his supplementary lessons.

"The Mesoamerican Barrier Reef if the second largest in the world."

They drove out of the parking lot and continued down _La Cerretera Principal_. Sheldon noticed Eli had her head turned and was staring dreamily out of the window. She was not listening. He could tell she preferred the landscape of Honduras to the chattering of their driver. So, Sheldon was content to focus on his wife, leaving Martin to continue re his sight-seeing acumen in soliloquy.

…

Eli let the window roll down just enough to feel the warm wind in her face and smile into the breeze. A weight dropped itself on her shoulder as Sheldon's rolling head dozed beside her. His hand still held hers where they rested on her lap and she used her left hand to run her fingers through Sheldon's hair. She took comfort in the thought that things would always be this way. The golden band on her finger glinted under the Caribbean sun.

"We're here," Martin grinned from the front seat.

They pulled round a circular driveway into what seemed to be a spanish villa. Expecting the high rise of a hotel, Eli was pleasantly surprised. The small collection of sand-colored buildings manged to look expensive and modern while still holding the charm of promised relaxation.

"Thank you," she smiled at him in the rear-view mirror and gently nudged Sheldon awake.

"Shelly," she pushed him so that he was sitting up straight.

"No, Eli," he groaned, but was instantly awake.

She laughed gently, "Oh, yes, now let's go." She leaned in close so that the driver could not hear her, "It may be morning, but the night isn't over just yet."

The lush greenery within which their resort was tucked was well groomed. Tropical birds chirped as Eli stepped out onto the cobblestones of the ingress. She quickly tipped Martin and said her kind goodbyes. She felt Sheldon take her hand as they started into the lobby together.

The hotel was small but elegant and luxurious. The lobby floor was glossy and white, and Eli loved the sound her feet made against the tile as she walked to the concierge desk. As she addressed the woman behind the counter she inhaled the tropical bouquet of coconut and exotic botanicals. The sound of upbeat Latin swing pushing at her hips. She felt refreshed and energized and, by the way he smiled at her when he stood beside her, Eli knew Sheldon felt the same. When they got the key to their room, they headed up the stairs of the inn.

Eli slipped the key card into the door and watched the light flash from red to green as the lock clicked. She winked up at her husband and pushed the door open. Sheldon's eyes scanned over her, calculating, before he swooped her into a hug and led her inside the hotel room.

"Wow, look at this place." Penny had done an amazing job picking out a hotel. At the far end of the room was a balcony with a clear view of the ocean. Eli immediately ran to open the french doors and let in the scents and sounds of the water. Sheldon dropped the suitcases on the bed and sat down, watching his wife as she fluttered about the room.

"This is great!" Eli picked up an orange from the arrangements of tropical fruits in the kitchenette. She let her fingers feel the tiny dimples of the orange flesh before setting it back down. Her feet wandered to the bathroom and she squealed with delight.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked as he appeared beside her.

"Jacuzzi tub!" she wiggled her eyes at him. "Want to give it a go?" She reached over and turned on the faucet.

"Well, as inefficient as the concept is…"

"Come on, Sheldon," Eli flipped off her shoes, "You've been up since five o'clock eastern time-and that was forever ago -, danced with your beautiful bride, then spent hours on an airplane. I know you want to relax." She jokingly sent a sultry look into his clear blue eyes.

Sheldon surprised her when his arms instantly surrounded hers and his lips stop just a breadth from hers.

"You're right about two things," his voice was laced with the passionate heat she oh so loved. Her heart pounded in her chest, "I was up at four-thirty." And he kissed her. His lips were hot on hers and she sighed into his touch letting herself melt into his arms.

She moaned as his lips wandered down her neck to the hollow of her throat then back up to her chin and behind her ear lobe. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair as he bent to kiss her and she gasped as he blew cold air on the now moist skin behind her ear. Her hands fell to his back and down to his waist. Eli pulled both his green t-shirt and the accompanying red undershirt off and over his head. The rest of his clothing soon followed.

"Wait a second," Sheldon held her at arm's length.

"What?"

"I may be partial to showers, but, I believe you are not wearing the proper amount of clothing."

"And what are going to do about it, Doctor Cooper?" she teased him and soon her clothes joined his on the bathroom floor.

…

"This is nice, I know we're new at it, but this is nice," Eli said as she leaned against Sheldon's chest and inspected their intertwined fingers, frosted in bubbles.

"Yes, the water is very comforting,"

"No, not taking baths, being married."

"Mmm," Sheldon agreed, leaning forward and wrapping both of her hands in his much larger ones. "I heartily agree," he kissed her shoulder before resting his chin there. "Wait. Where are you going?" Sheldon protested as Eli stood and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her still sudsy curves.

"No where, just wait there." She trotted off to the suitcases that had been left unopened on the bed. She opened hers and instantly found what she was looking for. Penny thought Eli hadn't seen her slip in the white box. But Eli had discovered the little gift early the morning before the ceremony.

"You're not too tired are you, Superman?" Eli called to Sheldon.

"You put so much faith in me," his voice echoed back, "I'm not Superman, Eli." She heard his voice fall as she undid the black satin ribbon and pushed back the red tissue paper. "I can't fly," Sheldon's voice continued, "I'm not even strong for human standards." Eli's mouth fell open as she pulled out the violet…was that spandex? Her head spun back to the bathroom door as she dropped her towel and focused on Sheldon's voice. "I couldn't even carry you over the threshold," Eli searched the package, was there a mask? Yes! She couldn't contain her slight laughter. "And Lord knows I wanted to." She looked at herself in the mirror and her giggles exploded.

"What is-Oh MY!" Sheldon's surprised voice was behind her. She spun around and instantly felt the heat rise on her face. Innocent Sheldon stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair dripping and disheveled. His eyes and mouth were wide open. "Eli," his gaze traversed her body.

"Eli?" She took a step towards him. Sheldon took a step back.

"Shh," she placed a finger over his lips, "Noone can know my secret identity,"

"Indeed," She could hear Sheldon swallow as he took in the full extent of her superhero, uh, outfit. She stepped back. This time he stepped forward. She knew the cape was a nice touch.

"Are you _sure _that you're not Superman?"

She smiled up at him as he said, "Aurelia Cooper, you are like kryptonite."

…

Eli woke just as the sun was beginning to retreat back over the horizon, bouncing off the water and causing the waves to glisten in amber light. Okay, the Coopers had a wedding morning rather than a wedding night. Not that either of them was complaining.

Turning her head and pulling her hair from her face, Eli couldn't help but smile. Beside her Sheldon lay, totally spent, on his stomach, arms bunched under the feather pillow, and hair disheveled from the previous night. He slept out of exhaustion. She looked at him lovingly and placed a kiss on his pale shoulder. Their wedding morning had been beyond his realm of possible. Admittedly, hers as well.

Chest rising and falling, Sheldon slept on as Eli rose and put on her robe.

The sunset was bright and it pulled with it the sea air as Eli took a seat upon the wicker chaise lounge out on the balcony. She was absolutely amazed. Right on par with the brochure, the sand was white and the water a crystal clear aquamarine. It was hard for her to believe that such a tropical paradise actually existed in a world of high-speed internet and tweny-four-seven Starbucks.

"Eli?" Sheldon stepped onto the veranda dressed only in boxers as he tried to desperately smooth down his hair.

"Good...um morning?" She struggled for the right time.

"Since we are just waking up, it is indeed our morning." He smiled down at her, "Good morning." Sheldon slid down onto the sofa beside her. He wrapped his arms around her; she allowed herself the luxury to lie against him and just breathe and appreciate the moment.

Eli could feel the heavy heave of his chest as Sheldon breathed a great sigh. When she looked up at him, his eyes were closed.

"Tired?"

"Mm," he nodded. "I've gotten quite a bit more physical activity out of one afternoon than I have all year." He opened his eyes and regarded her, "It is exhausting, strenuous even. I'm already atrocious at sports. I don't think I'll be able to keep THIS up." Elli pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. He hadn't been protesting earlier. "Bazinga!" He whispered pulling her shoulders into him.

"So, I take it you wouldn't be opposed to swapping our typical nighttime activities for something a little more physical. You did say you wanted to be more active." She laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. Eli threw one leg over his side so that she was straddling him and claimed his lips once again. She let her hands settle on his chest and her lips to trail down his neck, smiling at his sharp intake of breath.

"Eli," he breathed, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he traced her collarbone with kisses.

_ .KNOCK._

"What?" Eli shot up and adjusted her robe. "Who is it? Didn't we put up a Do Not Disturb sign?" No, she remembered, they had forgotten.

"It's room service." Sheldon said from the peephole at the door where he was yanking on his pants. Throwing on a shirt, he opened the door.

Both parties on either of the doorway looked surprised. Sheldon and Eli hastily dressed and the room service woman, stupefied and holding onto her cart for support.

"_Lo siento_," she shot out in hurried Spanish as Eli rushed into the bathroom.

"That's alright," She could see Sheldon's shadow tug on the hem of his shirt.

"I have your dinner." Eli listened from the other room. Unlike, Martin, this woman's English was not very strong. "Ordered at check in."

"_Si, me olvidé."_

"_Está bien," _the woman's voice suddenly brightened, obviously thrilled at Sheldon's bilingualism. Eli, too, was also quite pleased with this new side of Sheldon. Even going so far as to say it was sexy._"¿Qué más puedo conseguir para usted? ¿Necesita algo?_"

"_Gracias, pero no, esto es perfecto."_ His r's rolled perfectly.

"_Adiós,"_

"_Adiós," _

Eli heard the door close and emerged from out of the bathroom. She approached Sheldon.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, she said.

Sheldon set the tray down on the small table of their room. "Actually, I speak many languages. You can't expect _Homo Novus_ to be fluent in only his native tongue."

"No," she sidled up to him, "You can't," She lowered her lids and from under heavy lashes asked, "Say something else."

"What do I say?"

"Whatever you want."

"_Hasta que te conoci_," Sheldon began, the register of his voice dropping slightly, "_yo no sabía lo que era amor_." He glanced down at her and with a heated kiss she urged him to continue. "_Ahora, eres mi mundo, mi sueño marvilloso. Como dos estrellas en la misma galaxia._" Dr. Cooper had to pause and breathe for his wife's hands were now under his shirt, caressing his chest, and her lips were brushing his shoulder. "_Tengo tanto miedo de perdente." _Eli pulled him by the collar of his t-shirt back to the bed. He fell softly against her and for a long time just kissed her.

"_Quedarte conmigo,_" he whispered, undoing the sash of the robe.

Their room service dinner went cold.

…

**Who would have thought that 4 years of high school Spanish would have actually paid off?!**

**Please review. I'll make my day :D  
**

**P.S Sheldon tells Eli "Until I met you, I didn't know love was. Now, you are my world, my marvelous dream. Like two stars in the same galaxy. I am so afraid of losing you. Stay with me." (hopefully, I got it all right) Stay tuned for fun in the sun!**


	5. The Honeymoon II

**AN: Okay, here is the last part of the honey moon. Of course just satisfying needs for little sweet moments. A lot of you guys said you wanted to see them on the beach…so tada!**

…

A balmy sea breeze washed over Sheldon as he lay on his back bringing with it the smell of salt water and sand. He turned to the cinnamon head pillowed on his chest, tucked under his arm. In her sleep, she breathed deeply. Her lips were held in a soft smile as she nestled against him. It brought a smile to his own lips to know that the woman was his wife.

Had she been awake, Sheldon surely would have told her that for all of his life she was and would always be the only one to whom he would wake-up. But, she slept on peacefully and Sheldon let her do so.

Sheldon gently pushed Eli aside and peeled back the light sheet. She moaned slightly in her sleep, but did not stir. After making one quick call to room service, Sheldon stepped into the shower.

…

"_Buenas dias, Senor!" _exclaimed the same woman from the previous night.

"Shh," Sheldon put a finger over his lips and, opening the door, nodded to the bedroom where Eli slept.

"Oh," the woman, whose name Sheldon learned was Margarite, patted his chest and smiled a motherly smile. "_Entiendo._" Sheldon returned the friendly gesture.

Margarite proceeded to set a platter of fresh fruits and breakfast pastries on the counter of the kitchenette. It was followed by two glass flutes and two pitchers one with mimosa ordered for Eli, and one with just orange juice and sparkling water for Sheldon.

Margarite plopped a vase of tropical flowers in the middle of the small dining table.

"_Estos son de mí y mi marido. Para los recién casados_." _These are from me and my husband. For the newlyweds. _She fluffed the large petals of a pink lily.

"Sheldon?" Eli's light voice called from the bedroom.

"I go," whispered Margarite.

"Thank you, Margarite." Sheldon folded a lavish tip into her palm.

"_Sé feliz,"Be Happy, _she told him before slipping out the door.

"Sheldon? Oh, there you are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cooper,"

"Dr. Cooper to you, sir. Is this breakfast?" Eli grinned at the spread. "MIMOSA!" She laughed, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Yes,"

It had been forever since either of them had eaten and they ate without talking, until their breakfast was finished.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I hadn't planned anything." Sheldon admitted.

"Sheldon Cooper did not make plans," Eli repeated, entirely astonished. "Well," she picked up the small binder from the counter, "there's got to be something to do in Roatan." She winked across the table at him.

…

"Sheldon, come ON!"

"No, Eli. I'm perfectly fine here." Sheldon patted the sand under his blue shorts. He and the shorts were under a large umbrella, a hat, and most of a tube of sunscreen.

"You live in California, for God's sake, Sheldon. It's just the ocean."

"I don't care what God thinks of this Eli. I'm not going in the water!"

"Fine," Eli stomped her foot, spraying him with grains of hot, white sand. "I'm going," she pulled her cover up over her head and threw it at Sheldon. When he had pulled the white fabric off of his head, he saw her green bikini running out into the surf, red hair flying in the sea breeze. She stopped and turned back to him. Her arms outstretched and the hair swept over her face, pulled by the air.

Maybe it was because of the heat, or maybe Sheldon had unknowingly taken a sip of Eli's midmorning alcoholic beverage, but he soon was hatless, shirtless, and up to his thighs in warm salt water.

"Alright, I'm here." Sheldon groaned and tried not to think of what was in the water.

"It's not that bad." Eli took his hand and under the water Sheldon could feel her pushing soft sand onto his feet. He met his reflection in her aviator sunglasses as she turned to him, "Let's go deeper."

Against all of his better judgement, he did.

"Ah!" Eli squealed, grabbing onto him, as an ornery wave crashed into her back.

"Should we go back?"

"Sheldon," she shook her head before thrusting her sunglasses into his hand and diving into the water just before the next wave washed over them. Sheldon felt a moment of panic for the few seconds she did not come back up. He was not be assuaged however as when she did surface, she launched herself at him. For a moment, he was able to hold her as she squirmed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then another strong wave knocked into the Coopers sending them sprawling.

"I don't see what is so funny." Sheldon scowled at Eli's hysterical laughter. They had survived the tiny tsunami. Dragging them into shallower waters, he sat on the sandy bottom and Eli sat on his lap, her legs on either side of him.

Flinging a piece of seaweed off of his shoulder, she kissed him. Her lips were salty but sweet all the same. She rested her head against his shoulder and let her fingers just sway in the soft currents of the water. Sheldon held on to her, not because he feared losing her in another tidal wave, but because he wanted her close, always.

"Sheldon, look." Eli whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked, expecting kelp monsters and Captain Nemo.

"With the surf,"

Sure enough, when the next wave came in, Sheldon caught the tiny glimmers of light beneath the water's surface. Fish.

Normal Sheldon, wherever he may be, would have immediately leaped out of the water. But this Sheldon watched the small creatures sparkle as they flitted back and forth, swimming to catch the next wave. It was like living magic.

"Eli," Sheldon asked his wife, "have you ever been snorkeling?"

…

"Sheldon, you do realize that no one back home is going to believe you."

"Why is so hard to believe that I touched a sting ray?" Sheldon's eyes demanded explanation as they walked down the beach, her hand wrapped tightly in his.

"Because, you fainted at the petting zoo."

"Well they'll believe the octopus story."

"You mean the one where the thing latched onto your mask and you immediately thought it was Cthulu trying to drown you."

"It did. Eli, I couldn't breathe!"

"No, you couldn't breathe because you had an episode and splashed water down your snorkel."

After a brief pause and a stern looked, Sheldon added with defeat. "They'll believe your version of the octopus story." They had returned to their blanket and he plopped down.

Eli sat beside him, scooting closer to kiss his cheek. Together, they watched the sun sink below the water, off to have another adventure somewhere else in the world.

"Sheldon," he heard his wife gently call his name.

"Yes?"

"You do know these little alcoves are intended for our _'private use'._" She quoted the brochure.

"And so we are using them," Sheldon tried to tell her but her lips were on his neck, "Oh." He hadn't read so deeply into the literature provided by the hotel.

"Eli, we-" he attempted to protest, but her lips covered his.

Tenderly, he pushed her back onto the blanket and claimed her mouth and the strings to her bikini.

If the boys back home didn't believe the octopus story, they certainly wouldn't believe this one.

…

"I'm kind of sad to be leaving." Eli pouted into the mirror over his and hers sinks. She was blowdrying her hair as Sheldon shaved for dinner.

"As am I. I've enjoyed this time together."

"Absolutely. Plus, everything has been amazing: the beach, the snorkeling, the jungle, the _BEACH_." She smiled naughtily into the mirror. Sheldon grinned shyly back, laughing a little and nodding his head affectionately.

The past week had been the greatest of her life. There had been no stressing, no interruptions, just Sheldon and real coconut _helado_. And tomorrow she would be back in Pasadena with real life, with bills and traffic and a wedding ring tan. She sighed and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

…

Back in their old apartment, a considerably darker Eli and Sheldon sat on the sofa. The TV was off and they enjoyed the precious silence with each other. Eli still felt her insides sway with the ocean waves and her hips shake with the Latin rhythm of their street dance during their final night in Honduras. She could still smell the salt, the fresh sea food, and the linens of the bedroom where they had spent so much of their time. The jungle greens still burnt the backs of her eyelids and Sheldon's laughter echoed in her ears.

"I like it," Sheldon remarked as he stroked her hair.

"So do I, remind me to thank your mother."

On their coffee table sat a white gravy boat. Eli had filled it to the point of overflowing with seashells from the beaches of Honduras.

…

**Aw, I'm sad the honeymoon's over. What'd ya think? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.  
**


End file.
